User blog:Pastel Dreamer Kay/Scarfed Pokemon: The Nuzlocke!
Welcome to the amazing worl of Scarfed pokemon! May I ask your name?....Kayleigh? And are you a boy or a girl?...Ah I see now, a Girl! This land is filled with amazing creatures! That's right! This is going to be a X/Y Scarfed Pokemon Nuzlocke! Now you may ask me- What IS a nuzlocke .The Nuzlocke Challenge is a set of rules intended to create a higher level of difficulty while playing the Pokémon games. Many challengers feel that the rules also serve the purpose of encouraging the use of Pokémon the player would not normally choose, and promoting closer bonds with the player's Pokémon. The rules are not an in-game function, but are self-imposed on the part of the player, and thus subject to variation. The name of the challenge originates from the comic series of the same name, which features aNuzleaf resembling Lost character John Locke as a recurring gag character. Well, here are the Nuzlocke rules! The most basic Nuzlocke rules, as they were first introduced, are as follows: *Any Pokémon that faints is considered dead, and must be released or put in the Pokémon Storage System permanently. *The player may only catch the first Pokémon encountered in each area, and none else. If the first Pokémon encountered faints or flees, there are no second chances. If the first encounter in the area is a Double Battle in dark grass, the player may choose which of the two Pokémon they would like to catch. *While not exactly a definite rule, the general consensus is that players must also nickname all of their Pokémon, for the sake of forming stronger emotional bonds. *Also not a definite rule, but the general consensus is that a black out/white out is considered to be "game over", even if there are Pokémon left in the PC. *Strongly implied, though not explicitly mentioned in the comic, is the stipulation that the player can use only Pokémon they have captured themselves, meaning traded Pokémon, mystery gifts, etc., are prohibited. Trading and retrading the same Pokémon (for the purpose of evolving a Graveler, for example) is something of a gray area, and may fall under optional rules. As of White: Hard-Mode Episode 3, it is implied that the player can accept Pokémon that are received freely from NPCs. *Also strongly implied is a prohibition against voluntarily resetting and reloading the game when things go wrong. Being able to do so would render all of the other rules pointless. Here are the optional rules I will add for a better gameplay! *Species/Dupes Clause: Adjusting the first encounter rule to prevent the player from having to catch multiple of the same Pokémon, for the sake of variety. Generally this means that the trainer can keep fighting Pokémon in the area until one is encountered that has not been caught yet, which then immediately counts as the first encounter. I hope you all join me >w< Every update will most likely add a 'You Choose' question Such as 'My first starter' or 'Which hero should this pokemon be named after?' Todays Question: My starter? Who should it be? And what will it's name be? Question: If I black out (All pokemon in part DIE) should I continue with those in the PC or stop? NEW RULE ADDED: I can catch two pokemon per route and wonder trade one off to help me along the way/ Category:Blog posts